


【未授权翻译】Indulgences|嗜好

by chunchw



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunchw/pseuds/chunchw
Summary: 嗜好；你想要，但却并非必需品。在温暖怀抱中醒来，落在脖颈上的亲吻和温柔的蓝眼睛，这就是马克·巴尔特拉的嗜好。





	【未授权翻译】Indulgences|嗜好

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Indulgences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890881) by [florgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi). 



当巴尔特拉走出浴室时，他发现床单被随意地丢在一旁，而皮克四角裤半褪，正仰卧在床上咯咯地笑着。巴尔特拉看着皮克，情不自禁地露出了微笑。

“你在笑什么？”

巴尔特拉在皮克的右侧躺下，腿搭在他的身上，伸手去拿他手上的手机。皮克任由他把手机拿走，伸手抱着他，将脸埋在他湿漉漉的黑发里磨蹭，并在他后颈温柔地落下一吻。

“你们朋友们约你出去玩。”说话的时候，皮克的胡须一下下地蹭在巴尔特拉的皮肤上，扎得他的脖颈发痒。巴尔特拉笑了起来，手指在屏幕上滑动，搜寻着皮克究竟在他的手机上做了些什么。

“你指什么？”

“Twitter”皮克在他的肩膀上又亲了一下，观察着他的反应。

巴尔特拉当着他的面微笑着打开了Twitter，直接点进皮克的个人资料，他的笑声吓到了正拿胡茬戳他的皮克。

“你个混蛋！你应该告诉他们你昨晚是怎么哭着求我留下过夜！”

皮克迅速地翻身把巴尔特拉压在身下，他的大手轻轻地抚摸着巴尔特拉光裸的腹部，无声地威胁他乖点儿，不然就要挠他痒痒。巴尔特拉用笑声回击着他的威胁。

“我才没有哭！”

巴尔特拉摇晃着他的手臂抗议。皮克笑着俯下身在他唇瓣上偷偷地亲了一下，含着他的嘴唇咕哝地抱怨道：“我只是渴求着我可爱的男孩——在国家队集训之前。”

“真是拿你没办法。”

巴尔特拉把手臂圈在皮克脖子上，不断地拉近距离，以便他们可以交换一个长吻。他们不再拌嘴，而是通过亲吻来细细品味着每一秒。巴尔特拉的手机不断地震动着，打断了这一美妙时刻，两人都笑了起来。

巴尔特拉在皮克健壮的身躯下探出一只手，去够放在床头柜上的手机。他刚打开与穆涅萨和罗伯托的群聊时，一双熟悉的大手抓住他的腰，把他推向皮克的胸膛。

“他们在说什么？”皮克在他的额头上落下一吻。巴尔特拉庆幸他的朋友们看不到此时此刻他脸上挂着的傻笑。

“他们希望你能让我和他们出去吃个午餐。”下一秒来了新消息，巴尔特拉笑着说，“他们说你也可以一起去——但不能在洗手间做爱。”

皮克大声地笑了起来，摇晃着巴尔特拉的身子。温暖的大手在他的腹肌上游走，一直向上抚摸到胸部，身下的人开始心跳加速，脉搏变得不稳定。皮克凑到他的脖颈旁，不断地落下温柔的亲吻。

“真可惜。”皮克沿着脖颈一路亲吻到他的耳朵，最后把唇压在身下人柔软的敏感点上。巴尔特拉咬着下嘴唇努力地抑制住不断溢出的呻吟，“但我猜我们不得不为此做出些牺牲。”

皮克的欲望已被勾起，身体发热，同样被唤起情欲的巴尔特拉困惑地看着加泰人起身走向浴室。

“告诉他们我们中午前到。”

巴尔特拉知道此时已经没办法拒绝他了，叹了口气，（喂你昨晚还没被cao够吗）简短地回复了朋友们。巴尔特拉摇摇头，坐回床上，胡思乱想着，嘴角不自觉的露出傻笑。

浴室里传出皮克走调的歌声，他们将与巴尔特拉的朋友们共度这一天。

世界正在完美地运行着。


End file.
